


Hyper College Pt. 1

by dontmindmepls



Series: Hyper College [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Two university students have their lives forever changes by a strange illness.
Relationships: Nate & Penelope
Series: Hyper College [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095575
Kudos: 8





	Hyper College Pt. 1

_ Tags: Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Excessive Cum _

_ All characters are aged 19+ _

~

“Yeah, no freaks at this table. Fuck off dude.” Nate lowered his head in dejection and walked away from the populated lunch table, looking for somewhere else to sit. As he walked with difficulty down the aisles between the tables in the university cafeteria, he was met with a sea of people’s faces looking at him with disgust. He eventually found a table in the corner with no one on it and sat down to eat his lunch, obviously hurt by his peer’s rejection.

The reason for Nate Cox’s ostracisation came from his recent illness. No one really knew how it had happened, but many years ago some people had started suffering from an affliction that caused their sex organs to grow to enormous sizes. Men would grow large penises and balls, and women’s breasts and asses would balloon out and their vaginas and assholes would warp to accommodate the larger sizes men could reach. 

As well as this their libidos would raise to unparalleled heights. People with the illness known as Hyper Syndrome could live normally, but sex was always on their mind to some degree. If they hadn’t orgasmed for a few hours, it would begin to be hard to focus on anything other than fucking and cumming.

As well known as the illness was, it wasn’t all that common. In Nate’s uni, he was the only person to have got the affliction in years, and as a result everyone found it weird and off putting. Call it ‘fear of the unknown’ or whatever, but people didn’t really like those who had Hyper Syndrome. For Nate, this meant being ignored and bullied for the past couple of months ever since he got the affliction just after his 19th birthday. In hindsight, it was a shitty birthday present.

His cock had grown to be 3 feet long flaccid and 4 feet hard, as thick around as his thigh, with balls each a little over a foot across. He was able to contain them in some comically large sweatpants, but they didn’t do much to hide how they looked, as you could easily see the outline of his junk through the strained grey fabric, with a damp patch at the tip of his cock from the precum that leaked out slowly. His upper half hadn’t changed much, and he was the same as before the illness: shaggy brown hair, tired eyes, and a slender torso.

Sat at his table by himself, Nate tried to ignore the looks and the snide remarks people were making about him as he focused on eating his lunch and checking his phone. He finished his spaghetti-bolognese as quickly as he could, before getting up and clearing his tray and leaving for the bathroom. After the past few hours of lectures, he needed to cum badly.

He moved as quickly as he could through the halls and came to the men’s bathroom, but before he could go in a group of guys stepped in his way and blocked the door. “No way this thing is coming in here freak,” one of them said, gesturing at Nate’s dick. “Come on, where else am I supposed to go?” Nate pleaded, knowing that if he didn’t cum soon his cock and balls would start to grow. As had been documented before, if a guy with Hyper Syndrome went too long without cumming his genitals would swell in size, and they wouldn’t get smaller when they did finally orgasm. The growth was permanent.

“I don’t care, you’d probably flood the place. Get lost.” Nate realised he clearly wasn’t going to be able to get past these guys and he’d have to find somewhere else. He wandered through the halls, trying to find a different bathroom before he started to become really desperate. His appendages were already difficult to live with, so he definitely didn’t want them to get any bigger. As he stood in place looking around, he saw a porta-loo outside by the campus’ track-and-field pitch.

He knew it was a bad idea. He’d flood the entire cabin with his jizz! At this point, he was so desperate he didn’t care. He walked outside and entered the plastic cabin, but only just. He could only just fit inside, the entire space ahead of him was filled with his balls and he couldn’t turn around to sit down, so he just reached behind him and closed the door before pulling off his sweats.

He began to stroke and jerk his cock to full erection and desperately began to masturbate. He knew he was close to his dick and balls growing, so he wanted to get this over with quickly. He had to use both hands to wrap around his girth, but even then it was too big, as he stroked along his length. With how worked up he was it didn’t take much to reach his orgasm, but as she tried to angle his cock towards the toilet bowl he quickly found that the porta-loo was too small for him to angle his erect cock.

Suck in place, he began to cum up onto the ceiling of the cabin and proceeded to coat everything including himself in thick, backed up cum. The door to the porta-loo made a heroic attempt to stay shut and held most of the jizz, and by the time Nate finished after a few minutes he was standing up to his waist in cum. His cock deflated and he stood in place, and sighed as she looked at the mess he’d caused. “ _ Fuck this, _ ” he thought, before pulling his soaked sweats up and opening the door to cause a small tsunami of cum to flood out. He may have had more lectures and seminars for the afternoon, but at this point he didn’t care, instead choosing to go home and clean up.

~

Arriving at uni the following day, Nate found everyone whispering and gossiping in secret as he walked through the halls. He figured it was people talking about what he’d done yesterday; no doubt someone had walked outside and seen a porta-loo coated with cum, and that could only have come from him. Having now got used to all the talking behind his back, he ignored it and made his way to his first lecture.

When he arrived at the lecture he saw that the professor wasn’t in. No surprise, as his lecturer for this module was a total drunk, and often wouldn’t come in until midday. It was amazing he hadn’t been fired yet. Still, the ID cards for the uni made sure they had to be in the lecture halls regardless, so he sat down to try and make the most of the time. 

He stepped through the door to take his seat and was amazed at what he saw. Penelope Wright, the most popular girl in the university, was sat at her desk surrounded by a group of her friends, and she had the biggest tits Nate had ever seen.

Penelope had always been extraordinarily beautiful. The image of beauty, with long blonde locks and wonderful blue eyes, and some naturally perky breasts and a great ass, she was someone who every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to fuck. As Nate was part of ‘every guy’, he had his own attraction to the beauty in his class. Nate had a crush on her for as long as he could remember, but he hadn’t had a shot with her before, and now he had Hyper Syndrome she would be more likely to punch him than kiss him.

Now, she just could just about fit her ass in her chair, pushed back so her boobs could rest in her lap, and still they rose up to her chin! She had a white t-shirt stretched over her breasts that only just made it over her nipples and left lots of cleavage exposed, and she sat in place crying. “I’m a total mutant!” she shouted, and the group of girls surrounding her tried to comfort her. Some were braiding her long blonde hair, some were massaging her back, others were trying to pull her top down to cover more of her boobs, and the rest stood around offering words of reassurance.

She had been out of uni for the past few days, her flatmate hadn’t seen her, and as far as anyone was aware it was just a bad case of the flu. But now she obviously couldn’t continue to hide the fact that she had got Hyper Syndrome. It was shocking, both because the odds meant it was unusual that one student in a uni’s year group would get the illness, let alone two, and Penelope was one of the students that hated the illness the most. She had often shown her distaste for Nate, and in a way it seemed like poetic justice.

Nate looked on and walked over to his seat, fascinated at what was going on. He’d never been particularly popular; not disliked, but also not well-known either, but when he had got the Hyper Syndrome he became a total outcast. Now the most popular girl gets the same illness, and everyone is trying to support and console her! “ _ This is bullshit! It’s unfair! _ ” Nate thought as he stared at the group.

As he kept looking, lost in his thoughts, one of Peneolpe’s friends saw him. “Getting a good look, perv?” she sneered, and suddenly all eyes were on him. All very angry eyes. “What are you looking at freak? Can’t you see she’s struggling?” she continued, and the others obviously agreed. Rather than trying to defend himself, Nate just lowered his gaze to his phone and tried to ignore everyone. I had worked for the past few months, so it should work now.

The rest of the day was spent navigating the perils of being the most hated guy in college while also having to deal with his need for orgasms, but he also had to be subjected to seeing everyone being nice to Penelope while being awful to him. Nate supposed that being popular had its perks. Not only did teachers excuse her from seminars and lectures whenever she needed to go to the bathroom and masturbate, a luxury they never offered Nate, but she had a group of other popular students following her to carry her bag, as well as a couple of jocks to carry her boobs ahead of her.

Now in the last workshop of the day, Nate sat at the back of the room and tried to take notes while ignoring the gathering of people that had surrounded Penelope’s desk. However midway through the class, everyone was disturbed by a knock at the door and a woman with giant boobs walked in. 

She had her dark black hair in a bun with a pencil through it, and she wore glasses on her face that was dominated by a set of large dick-sucking-lips. Her white blouse struggled to contain her enormous bosom, each boob the size of a yoga ball, as it was tucked into her black pencil skirt that was heroically stretched over the globes of an ass that was so big it looked fake. She turned to address the teacher. “Sorry to disturb you Mr. Lewis, but I need to speak to Mr. Cox and Miss Wright.”

For the first time in a long time, Nate and Penelope actually made eye-contact.

~

_ A couple of days earlier _

~

“Oh fuck, no no no no no no no…” Penelope though she was going to throw up when she looked down at her body as she lay in bed. Overnight her breasts had swollen up to cover her whole torso, with huge nipples capping her dark areolas, and her ass was propping her up off the bed. She had got Hyper Syndrome, and now she was a monster.

After trying to wake herself up from what she was convinced was a nightmare, and then a long period of crying, and slowly made her way out of bed and grabbed her pink fluffy dressing gown. It just about covered her boobs, but as it was kept up by their size it completely revealed her legs, ass, and pussy. 

“Sam, don’t come into my room!” she called out to her room-mate next door. She had no idea what her roommate would think if she saw her like this. Not knowing how to approach the issue at hand, Penelope picked up her favourite stuffed teddy and cuddled it, softly weeping. She knew her life was now forever changed.

After a very difficult conversation with her parents over the phone, she spent the next few days looking up any possible procedure to ‘fix’ her condition, while also coming to grips with her new libido. Any moment not spent googling for info was spent furiously masturbating with her favourite dildo and groping her new, very sensitive tits. However, she had no luck finding a cure.

She masturbated while watching her favourite porn as she lay in bed or in the bath, but every now and then she found her thoughts drifting to that hyper guy from her “Intro to Biomedicine” module and his huge cock. What was his name, was it Noah? Nick? Niall? She didn’t know, but she knew that she was interested in him for whatever reason.

She knew she should have been worried about the situation but she was so caught up in her insatiable lust she didn’t care, and while she’d never admit it, deep down she might be starting to like being Hyper.

~

She knew she couldn’t stay away forever. Penelope stood outside the main building on campus, holding a bag containing her textbooks and her dildo, and looked on with fear, imagining the judgement and disgust she would face. She was able to just about fit into an old loose miniskirt which now was tight around her ample ass and barely covered her crotch, but for her upper half she had to improvise. Obviously none of her bras or tops would fit, so her dad had sent her one of his largest white t-shirts to cover her bosom. It barely made it over her nipples and the v-neck revealed a lot of cleavage, but it was better than topless. 

She decided to sneak around to a rear entrance and texted her closest friends to meet her. If people were going to find out, she wanted it to be them first. Walking in through the door, Penelope was met with her friends standing together, their jaws dropped as they stood in shock. She braced for the abuse, the name calling, the slut shaming, but was surprised when they ran forward and hugged her. All their arms embracing her highly sensitive breasts nearly caused her to orgasm on the spot, but she resisted and joined in on the group hug, following the girls to home room.

In their first lecture her friends chose to stay with her, and they all consoled and reassured her as they braided her hair, pulled more of her top down to help maintain her modesty, and massaged her shoulders (a gesture she appreciated as she hadn’t quite gotten used to the extra weight on her front). She welcomed the help, but the girls helping her with her top were causing more arousal than she really wanted to deal with.

As she sat in place, surrounded by all her ‘normal’ friends, reality slapped her in the face and she suddenly became aware of her situation and began to cry. “I’m a total mutant!” she shouted, and her friends consoled her. They spoke kind words and tried to help her, and it certainly helped. One of her friends looked away from Penelope and shouted across the classroom.

“Getting a good look, perv? What are you looking at freak? Can’t you see she’s struggling?” Everyone looked over and Penelope followed their gaze to the Hyper guy sitting in the back. He had his head down, blushing, and she didn’t know what to think. Before she could say anything, the bell went for the next lecture and she was swept up by her friends, all eager to help her through the corridors as they stared daggers into the perv at the back of the room.

She spent the day being helped by almost everyone she met. Her professors were very understanding and let her leave when she needed to ‘relieve’ herself, when she would go to the bathroom and squeeze into a stall to fuck herself silly with her dildo. Between lectures her friends carried her bag, and some of the bigger football players were a little too eager to help carry her boobs to take the weight off her back.

Sitting in her final workshop of the day she began to feel normal, surrounded by her new company of helpers. As she focused on the whiteboard to take down some notes, she was surrounded by some of her friends that would rub her back and periodically ask her if she was OK. Despite everything that had happened, she began to feel like she could make a normal life out of her new situation.

As she took her notes, she heard a knock at the door. A woman walked in with boobs that looked to be about as big as hers! She looked like she’d stepped out of an office, or rather a porno set in an office judging by the size of her juggs and her rear, and as she stood in the doorway she addressed the teacher. “Sorry to disturb you Mr. Lewis, but I need to speak to Mr. Cox and Miss Wright.”

For the first time in a long time, Penelope and Nate actually made eye-contact.

~

The two Hyper students were sat next to one another in the headmaster’s office, facing both the principal and the big-titted woman that had interrupted their class. “We recognise that you both have had a huge upheaval in your lives,” the principal started. He was a man who enjoyed sticking to the stereotypical tweed jackets with elbow patches in order to fit the look of a headmaster, despite only being in his late thirties. 

“We have been looking into approaching issues regarding Hyper students after Mr. Cox's change, and now with Miss Wright’s change we feel that what we were planning has had to be rushed a little.” As the principal stopped talking, the woman next to him took over. “My name’s Miss Turner, and I am a teacher at The Thornton Institute for Transfigured Schooling, or TITS. As your current university cannot meet the needs required for Hyper students, you will be required to transfer to our school.”

Nate and Penelope looked at each other in shock. They’d both have to change uni? They’d lose all their friends! Penelope was incredibly popular, and with her new condition she had a fleet of people wanting to help and comfort her. She was a queen! She really didn’t want to change, and while both were apprehensive, Nate felt that he was more excited than nervous. A campus full of other Hypers might mean that he’d fit in more, and he might actually enjoy himself. If he was being honest with himself, anywhere would be better than where he currently was.

With all the info passed on to them of where they had to go and when for their first day at their new uni, they were excused for the rest of the day so they could go home and prepare themselves. And by ‘prepare’, they meant masturbating to their heart's content. Nate didn’t have to be told twice and beelined his way out of the school to get back to his flat, while Penelope stayed to make some very tearful goodbyes to the girls in her entourage. As they both got home for the evening, they wondered about what was to come.


End file.
